Fragment
by Asiramx
Summary: Who the juice is Randy Cunningham? And why does that name sound familiar?
1. Chapter 1

"Howard rubbed his temples in irritation as his father expressed his worry about him. It had become overbearing as of recently. It had started last year. His father and even his sister would drive him to school. Call the school to check up if he was okay. Make sure that he was in his classes. It got to the point that he wished summer would just come around. And when it did-It was still terrible. His father would call from work to check on him. And when he didn't answer, his sister would have to check on him. The constant ringing on his phone was the normal now. He wished that his father trusted him enough to stay out of trouble.

"He managed to walk to school on his own. Luckily, his father said to just call when he got home. Which was fine. He could do that. As long as he didn't have to deal with his overbearing father for the rest of the day. He never got why they were acting this way. It wasn't just him. His classmates, his teachers. Everyone was on his tail.

All because of some incident that he could barely remember.

In fact, he barely remembered anything from Sophmore Year of high school. It was all a blur.

He always wondered what was missing. He couldn't QUITE piece it together. It was something that had been bothering him as of recently. He was all alone with no friends. Which-bothered him. He never said anything about it. Howard didn't want to come across as someone who complained too much. Or be referred to, as a sap among his peers. Reputation was everything to him and he had to keep up appearances in order to be noticed by the popular crowd. Unknown to Howard, it will most likely never happen.

To complicate things further. Heidi had graduated a year prior. It didn't matter much as he didn't need his sister to pry into his business.

He walked down the hall. Pushing past people. Grunting in response when people yelled at him for pushing. Well, sheesh! Sorry if he had to get to class on time! He had to keep his grades up or his dad would try to 'bond' with him. He cringed at the thought of it!

Howard turned to the source of the voice and immediately growled when he recognized it. Debbie Kang. His arch nemesis from Spanish class. He hated how she stared at him with that critical look on her face. As if she was better than everyone else in her year. Lately, she had been bugging him to no end. Which made Howard avoid her even more. He wasn't sure why she was so interested in him. The one person he didn't want attention from.

"Would it kill you to shoob off? I have to get to class." Howard spat out coldly, "What do you want, anyway? My autograph?"

"No." Debbie tsked like she usually did, "Making sure you go to class."

"Howard simply rolled his eyes at her, "I'm going to class. Will everyone lay off? First, my dad wanted to take me to school myself! And now you are in my face."

"Are you always this moody?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips, "Honestly, I'm just concerned about you."

Howard sighed. Feeling somewhat bad for being rude to her, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just tired of everyone pretending they care." His eyes averting her gaze. She was going to make HIM late for his first day of class.

"What do you mean? Of course I care-"

Howard didn't hear the rest of what Debbie had to say. He was immediately slammed into by another person. Howard hit the ground rather harshly; letting out a small cry of pain. Debbie immediately went to his aid, helping him up from the floor.

"Thanks, Kang." Howard muttered under his breath. He glanced up at the person who barged into him. The kid looked about his age with purple hair and blue eyes. He looked slim and his facial features looked that of nervousness, "What the juice?! Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry." He stuttered out; he slides over to the door, grabbing at the knob, "I didn't see you there."

Howard opened his mouth to speak again. This time, however, Debbie spoke instead. Knowing full well that Howard might start a fight over something this small, "It's fine. Just watch it, okay? People here are not as friendly and could potentially harm you. Even it's just bumping into someone. By the way. My name is Debbie."

Debbie walked over to Howard; placing her hand on Howard's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "And this here is, Howard. Don't mind him. He is normally in a bad mood. Right Howard?"

"Mhmm." Howard answered back. The kid who had bumped him, avoided his gaze. Instead, focusing entirely on Debbie.

"Anyway, besides that. We did not receive word that we got a new student today. We usually get an announcement after homeroom."

The new kid fell silent at this.

Howard shrugged his shoulders at this, "Well, Heidi isn't here to inform us when a new student has arrived." Debbie was going to pry as she had that look of curiosity on her face. That kid may have bumped into him. But, he did not deserve to be questioned a billion times about his life, "I think the bell is going to ring and he is going to be late to class on his first day. You don't want that, do you?"

"True..." Surprisingly to him. Debbie considered this, "Why don't you come by my office later? It's down the hall from here!" Debbie pointed to the room across the hall from the classroom. Her room was in disarray. Papers scattered across the floor, "I could show you around and maybe, if you're lucky. You could meet the Ninja.

"I doubt you could get a picture of him." The new kid chuckled. He was getting antsy and just wanted to get to class, "He stays in the shadows."

"How do you know that?" That piqued her interest, "Do you know where he hides out?"

"Uhhh. Um ... I-" He fidgeted. The new kid looking from side to side; fumbling his hands together as he tried to find a good excuse.

"Debbie Kang. I think you've forgotten that the guy is a ninja." Howard butts once more to save the new kid, "Aren't ninjas supposed to stay hidden?"

"Hmph. I guess you're right."

"I should go." The kid pushed past both of them. Opening the door to the classroom and rushing inside without sparing them a glance.

"Nice going, Kang. You scared him off. Howard chuckled at his friend, "Do you scare off all of your friends like that?"

"Be quiet, Howard!"

The new kid introduced himself as Randy Cunningham. Cunningham. That surname sounded somewhat familiar. It kind of stuck out to him. Not sure why, maybe because his last name was weird. Who was he to judge? His last name was just as weird.

Throughout the entire time of his introduction. His eyes were fixated on the floor. He only lifted up his head to say 'hello'. When he finished introducing himself. He walked over to his desk in the front.

What a weird kid.

Howard wasn't paying attention to the subject. His classes were boring and dull. Honestly, how can anyone stay up and listen to History?  
You know what will be great?

If the ninja ACTUALLY showed up. So, that he could ditch the class without anyone knowing.

He hasn't seen the ninja. Since...

When he tried to remember; it became a huge blur. When he did he last see the Ninja? The last time he saw him was freshman year? No, that can't be right.

Were there no monster attacks that year?

No. That wouldn't make sense. There had to be a monster attack. There was always a monster attack. Every year there was one. So why the juice couldn't he remember the ninja appearing? Better yet, why was his sophomore year such a blur?

"The ninja has been part of Norrisville's history for centuries. That much is true." The teacher began. Howard turned his attention towards his history teacher when the Ninja was mentioned. Finally, something interesting.

"It is said. That he is immortal. Many reports from various different people report seeing him defeating a monster. But, as soon as he appears. He vanishes again. Never to be seen. Unless, he is summoned."

"What is more interesting." The teacher continued, "That he has a physical appearance of that of a child. Never has he aged-"

Howard darted his eyes away from the teacher to look at his classmates. He snickered at the thought of any of his classmates being the ninja. Despite, the reports of the Ninja being immortal. Julian? Nah. He would cower in fear. Along with Bucky. Both of them couldn't handle the stress of it.

Theresa Fowler, the cute, but weird girl on the far left corner. He could imagine her being the Ninja. It would be a dead giveaway. He could see her using the Baton to whack the monsters that attack the town. Debbie? No. She would lecture them to death.

Then, he thought about the new kid. Seeing how nervous and fidgety, he was. He doubted-

A crash was heard. Whatever crashed into the classroom was so forceful that it knocked Howard to ground. Glass scattered everywhere. Howard could hear the screams of his classmates. Half of them already rushing out of the room. A few pushing to get out of the area as quickly as they can.

What crashed into the room was a large metal ball. A head emerged from the ball, a red light flickered and began scanning the room. The two locked eyes. Howard remained frozen onto the floor. He couldn't open his mouth to scream for help.

Metallic tentacles emerging from the ball. Its tentacles formed into sharp claws. Ready to strike.

"This was it, huh? This was how it's going to end?

It plunged his hands towards it's target. Ready to kill.

Hunk buried his head into his hands. Dreading his impending doom.

"Not today, Mcfist!" Red smoke filled the air. Which made Howard cough as it invaded his nostrils. He had to pinch his nose as the smoke smelled like farts for some reason.

The red smoke cleared enough to see the figure of the Ninja standing on a desk with a sword tightly clenched in his hands, "And I was really hoping today would be a peaceful day!" The Ninja whined, "Don't you robots ever quit?

It didn't respond too well to that insult. It rose his hands again to strike him. The ninja jumped out of the way immediately. The desk immediately crushed under the weight of the arm.

"Ha! Missed!"

"Hey, Yo-hoo! Over here!" The ninja waved the sword to gain the robot's attention. The robot's eyes narrowed at Howard. Another metallic arm emerged.

The ninja followed its eyes towards it's intended target. His eyes widened. He had not seen another student in the room. He thought everyone evacuated! Okay, calm down. You can do this. History cannot repeat itself.

Howard watched frightened. He immediately crawled to the next table to his left side. He could feel the blow coming from the other side and then a crash.

"Hey! Kid!" The ninja called out him, "I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

"What?! WHY?"

"Just do it!"

Howard clenched his eyes shut. The Ninja raises a bright red ball and tossed it over towards the mechanical beast. The monster staggered back at the bright flash of Light. The ninja took this as an opportunity to attack. Raising the sword in the air, plunged the blade towards its 'eyes'.

The Ninja took the sword back, jumping back from his enemy. It's red eyes became a dull black. Static emerged from where it was stabbed.

"Woah..." Howard was in awe at what he had just witnessed, "So honkin' cool!" He emerged from the desk, grinning from ear to ear.

The Ninja sheathed his sword. Flashing a glare towards Howard, "What is wrong with you?!

"Huh?" Howard flinched at the Ninja's tone.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." The ninja sighed. Pressing his hand against his forehead, "Why didn't you run like the rest?"

"I had to take cover. That's like the number one rule; when we get attacked by monsters." Howard explained, "Or-rule number 2? Honestly, I don't pay attention to those stupid drills-Hey, woah, are you okay?"

The Ninja clutched his chest, "No, no, no." Not now. His legs shook violently; which resulted in him, collapsing to the ground, "N-not again."

"Ninja?" Howard bends down to his level; reaching his hand out to him.

The Ninja didn't acknowledge Howard. Muttering to himself, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I'm s-sorry, Howard..."

"Wait, what?"

The Ninja took a deep breath, in and out. His hand reached down to his belt, pulling out another red orb. He slammed the orb down, red smoke escaping the ball and filling the air. Howard coughed, his eyes burning from intensity of the smoke. When the red smoke cleared up; the ninja was gone.

What the juice did he mean by that? Howard pondered this over and over again as he walked down the hall. He was retrieving his stuff so that he could head on home. They were let out early due to the robot attack that took place today. It still bothered him that the Ninja knew his name. Normally, it would be cool. But, the Ninja was 'sorry'. Sorry for what? What did the Ninja do?

It was like the Ninja knew him well. At first, he excused it as the Ninja knowing everyone's names. He has been around for centuries.

"It did sound like the Ninja knew him personally.

Howard walked towards his locker. A photo sticking out out of the door, "What is this?" He took the photo out from the door to take a look at it. He flips the photo over to reveal him; who looked much younger. Possibly freshman year? He was in whoopie world. His arm were on another's shoulder.

"Both of them were smiling happily. As if they were having a good time.

"New kid?" He figured it out. Yep, it was him. Purple hair, blue eyes. The two looked like they were having the time of their lives.

The two hung out?

"When?

Howard was sure; he would remember something like that. Never in his life did he hang out with this kid. Why would he? For one, he seems like a honkin weirdo. He had no memory of going to whoopie world. Sure, he went. But, with his sister or on a class trip.

He tried for the life of him to remember. Everything was a blur.

Wait a minute... He wasn't exactly a new kid if he had met him before. It didn't make sense to him.  
It looks like, Mister Randy Cunningham had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Randy Cunningham was a different story. Since, he obtained the photo. Howard made an effort to locate him. It was like, Randy was here and the next, he was not. It was 10 am the next morning and the weird kid still wasn't there. Class had started late due to an early morning monster attack. Honestly, Howard wasn't complaining. He was overjoyed that Homeroom had been cancelled, it was a drag to sit through.

Additionally, it was nice to NOT have a shoe being thrown at him by Mr. Bannister.

By science class, Randy still hadn't shown up. Howard normally didn't care about the other students. This was different. Howard wanted an explanation on why Randy was in this picture that he SWORE he didn't remember taking. Countless times, he tried to recall anything that would help him remember that day. Was his sister with him? Did he go alone with him? It looked like they did. Judging by the photo. The two of them seemed happy.

It drove Howard nuts. He tried to find any other photo of them together. He had ransacked his entire room, looking for any signs of their past 'friendship.' There was nothing. It was like this kid never existed to him. Howard had to keep looking, for the sake of his own sanity.

"Sorry, I'm late. -" A familiar voice rang through his ears as he cast a glance towards the owner of the voice, "I had woken up late and-"

"No excuses, ." had stopped teaching her class to scold the new kid. Randy stood by the doorway, panting heavily. One of his hands is holding the side of his hip tightly, "You know the rules. You must be in class as the first bell rings. Isn't that right, Jerry?"

"Yes, dear!" said; imitating her husband's voice as best as she could. She held the mandible of her husband's skull. Copying the way a normal living human would talk, "That's a detention for you, mister!"

The class snickered at Randy's misfortune. Howard had to suppress the urge to grin. He had detention as well for not completing his homework due to his long sleepless night. He silently blamed Randy for this. Let's see him try to wiggle his way out of this one.

Randy hung his head low, making his way towards his desk and settling down. resumed instructing her class. Howard tuned her out immediately. Preferring not to listen to her boring lecture that was about to come. He will ask Bucky for notes. Giving as the dinger boy owed him a favor, anyhow.

Once the class was finished. Randy bolted from his desk and ran off. Doing who knows what.

"Mr. Weinerman." Mrs. Driscoll called out to him, "Come here, would you please?" Howard groaned under his breath. Back tracking towards the science teacher.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Arching an eyebrow at her student, "With your head, I mean."

"I'm fine?" Howard frowned. Rubbing the side of his head where his injury used to be, "Why? Did my dad tell you to check up on me?"

"No reason." She hummed in thought, "Jerry and I are just worried is all."

"Um, okay?" Howard let his hand drop to the ground. Clearly weirded out by the teacher's sudden interest in him.

"Go on to class now, Mr. Weinerman. We wouldn't want another accident to happen."

"R-right." Howard swiftly turned around, exiting the classroom. Next was Math. Which he fell asleep in. Howard barely heard the bell to the lunchroom ring. When he did, he bolted from the room completely energized for his meal.

Howard took a bite of his tater tots. The redhead scanned his surroundings for his 'friend' to no avail. Honestly, you would have to be a total honkin' shoob to miss tater tot day! What he gathered so far is that, Randy would be absent at certain times. For the past week, Randy would be late to class early in the morning. Apologize profusely for his tardiness.

He must be racking up in detention slips. A new record aside from Bash Thompson. Who got a detention on the first day of school.

It didn't count. His step-father. Hannibal Mcfist literally makes sure the detention is swept under the rug.

"What is that?!"

Everyone rushed over to the window to take a look. Howard perked up to see what was going on. Students were crowding the window to witness the action taking place. Interested. He got up from his seat, pushing past people to the front and taking a look outside. It was a monster, of course. They get those every week.

The creature appeared long and slender like a snake. Its face is like face of a human. Their wings shaped like a bird. The bird-like monster opened its mouth. Fire emerges from within the yokai's mouth.

People scrambled away from the scene. Howard was about to join the other students. Until something clicked in his mind. This entire scenario was familiar. Instead, of the giant bird-like monster. An image of a bird demon flashed through his mind. Opening its mouth, the same way as the yokai that was in front of him.

The sound it made felt familiar to him. He felt drawn to it. He should get a little closer.

"What the-"

"Howard!" Debbie Kang came into his view, rushing towards him with a frightened look evident on her face. She didn't even try to hide her worry for Howard, "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" Howard snapped out of his daze to look at Debbie Kang, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Debbie snapped at Howard. Her fingers pointed, widely at the yokai, "That Itsumade is what's wrong! We have to go now!"

"Alright! Alright!" Howard could feel Debbie tugging at his shirt. She was pulling him with her. He could feel himself moving with her. But, his eyes remained on the yokai. The fireball zoomed towards their location. On instinct, he grabs Debbie and holds on to her tightly in a rather protective embrace. She had her face buried against his chest. Howard peels his eyes away from the demon. Again. Ready for the worst to happen.

A massive explosion rang through his ears. It hurts like hell. Otherwise, He and Debbie were okay. Howard felt like his heart is about to come out of his chest. He cracked his eyes opened. A wave of nausea effecting him. His ears were still ringing from the explosion outside.

He looked outside to see the window behind them still intact. The Ninja stood outside, a bow and arrow in hand.

How the juice did he survive that? He could see tints of red here and there. It was shaped like some sort of barrier.

The Itsumade dove towards it's new target, raising it's claw towards the Ninja. The Ninja jumped out of the way with ease as if this was natural to him. The bird flew back up in the air, giant wings flapping to gain some momentum. It lets out an unholy screech.

"Itsumademo? Itsumademo?" It cried out.

Another ball of fire was hurled towards the Ninja's direction. The fire becoming, much more intense than before.

The Ninja jumped on top of a car, then on to the school roof to get a clear view of his opponent.

He prepared his bow and arrow. Patiently waiting for the ideal moment to strike. The Itsumade drew near, plunging toward its target.

The Ninja shoots an arrow. If you listen close enough. You could faintly hear the whistle of the arrow plunging into the bird's eye.

" Kore de owarida!"

It fell to the ground. Letting out a cry of pain before dissipating in smoke. Howard stood there, shocked. He didn't see the whole thing. What Howard felt was the ground moving when that beast finally went down.

Howard watched as the Ninja jumped down, picking up the arrow that he used on the yokai before disappearing before his very eyes.

"Howard?"

He could hear Debbie's voice garbled up. Reading her lips, he could make out that she was calling out to him.

"Hm?" Howard looked down to see Debbie staring back at him. Her face red from either embarrassment or blushing. Possibly a combination of both things.

"Sorry." Howard let's go of her; smiling rather sheepishly. "I didn't mean to crush you."

"You should be." Debbie huffed, dusting herself off, "You almost got yourself killed! Again!"

Howard flinched at her yelling. The ringing had finally stopped and this was the first thing he was greeted to? He rubbed his ears at the pain the explosion had caused him. He cautiously rubbed his ears in a failed attempt to sooth his irritated ears.

"Oh..." Howard rubbed his arm, "Right-uh ... Sorry?" He said, almost quietly.

"Unbelievable!" Debbie grabbed him by the arm, pulling the teen harshly with her, "You are the worst! It's like everyone has to start babysitting you!"

"Debbie, stop!" He whined as Debbie pulled on his arm. Honestly, why did she care so much about him? It was weirding him out!

"Wait, Debbie! I have to ask you something."

"What?" She stopped. Turning towards him with an impatient look.

"How did you know what that thing is?" He asked. What was it again? The teen could barely make it out because he was so busy not trying to die like the last time.

"The Itsumade?" Debbie answered him. Letting go of him, "It's because I read, Howard. You should try it, sometime."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I'm wondering, how it got here?" Debbie pondered. Howard waved his hand dismissively. Honestly, Howard didn't care for these things as long as the Ninja took care of it. And he did. So, he didn't see why anyone would pursue the issue any further.

"Who cares? The Ninja killed it."

"I care, Howard. Haven't you noticed the frequent monster attacks?"

"No?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Should I?"

"I mean. You did get attacked by one." Debbie pointed out. The corners of Howard's mouth twitched. Did she have to bring it up? Did everyone in his life have to remind him on a daily basis? What's worse being that Howard didn't remember what happened. Only that he was found bleeding on the floor.

"Attention Students." The intercom voice crackled, "Due to another recent monster attack. Classes are cancelled. Your parents will be notified individually. Please report outside the school for a head count. That will be all."

"We should head out." Howard grumbled under his breath as he made his way towards the exit.

Howard sat on the steps of the school. Dreading what is to come. Howard could practically imagine the scenario when his father answers the phone from his school informing him that there were two monster attacks in one day. He couldn't wait for the barrage of questions that awaited him. The good thing about it is that his mother will end up spoiling him rotten over this whole thing like she normally does. He could already smell his favorite meal being cooked on the stove.

Everyone was talking among themselves at this point. They were used to this by now. It got to the point that they have monster drills over situations like this.

He wasn't the one to talk as he was almost killed. Though, what the juice was he doing in the back anyway? That was where the Ninja was fighting that thing.

Curiosity once again struck him. Howard backtracked away from the rest of the group to confront Randy. This guy was trying to be sneaky; walking slowly on the grass to the sidewalk away from the teacher's prying eyes. Howard ran as much as his stubby legs would permit him.

"Hey you!"

Randy paused. His back stiffening at the sound of his voice before continuing to walk. Opting to ignore him.

"Don't ignore me, you shoob!"

He kept on walking, annoying Howard immensely. Howard hated the fact that Randy ignored his presence. He felt some sort of betrayal even if they weren't friends. It still stung, nonetheless. Howard, angered by Randy's silence reaches out and grabbing the teen by the shoulder. It led to Randy letting out a pained yelp.

"Hey!"

"I hear you!" Randy sighed. With little choice, he finally turned around to face Howard. His face littered with bruises and scratches. Whatever happened to him, he took one hell of a beating. Howard had to wince at that. Almost feel bad, even.

"What happened to you?"

"Does it matter?" He sighed. His blue eyes looking from side to side cautiously, "Listen, I have things to do."

"You're supposed to be with the class." The taller boy rubbed his arms nervously. Glancing at the class and then back at Howard, "I have somewhere to be."

"Never mind, that." Howard said dismissively, "We have other things to talk about."

"I need to go-"

"Do I know you?" Howard asked, "the reason I asked is that I feel like I knew you from someplace. Were we friends at one point?"

Randy's jaw clenched tight. His eyes darted away from Howard. Howard took notice of this, thinking it was time to push forward.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't know you."

"You're lying." Howard pushed forward. He grips the photo that is in his short's pocket, "Want to know how I know you're lying?" He was about to expose his 'friend's' lies. Finally, Howard was going to get the answers he so rightly deserved.

"Howard!" A feminine voice called out to him. Howard sighed, knowing who EXACTLY is calling out to him. Randy looked relieved at the distraction. Why now? He turned to see his sister rushing towards him. Her long red hair swinging from side to side, "Heidi." Howard mused, clearly annoyed that she interrupted the conversation.

"Listen, uh, Howard?" Randy placed his hand onto Howard's shoulder in an effort to comfort the angered teen, "I really wish I could help. I really don't know what you're talking about. I swear, I never met you before."

Howard retorts by slapping his hand away from Randy's, giving him a cold hard glare. Randy flinched at this. His eyes downcast on the ground.

"You're a lying honk of shi-"

"Howard!" Heidi immediately pulled her younger brother into a tight embrace, "I was so worried about you! I heard about what happened and I had to drive to the school." Despite, her younger brother's constant squirming and protest. She did not let go. She thought she could have potentially lost her younger brother again.

"Will you let go?!" Hunk snapped; pulling himself away from his older sister, "I don't need your smothering!"

"Who were you talking to?" She tilts her head. She saw her brother talking to someone. A kid with purple hair. She never saw him before. Must have been a new kid.

"I was talking to-" He turned around to see Randy no longer there, "Aw you gotta be honkin' kidding me."

"I saw him running away when I came by. Is he your new friend?"

"No." He scoffed at her, "Just some weird kid." Howard grumbled. His blood was starting to boil. He didn't like being lied to, especially by someone whom he might have considered as a friend at one point. He planned on finding him again. Intending on cramming the picture into his face, showing him that they had been friends at one point.

He felt like he was going crazy.

"Well," It would have been great if Howard had friends to accompany him. Howard had been alone since he was a child. No one ever wanted to play with him. Partially because of his snobby attitude towards others, "I was worried sick about you." She gestured her hands down the hill, "the school called about a monster attack and then when I didn't see you at the front entrance. I freaked!"

"You didn't have to worry." He felt guilt for worrying his sister. She didn't need to worry. He could take care of himself. Howard had been doing a good job at it, so far. He was just annoyed that everyone was constantly badgering him over an event that happened a year ago. Debbie, , Heidi and now his father.

"Is dad coming home early?" He dreaded his father's over-protectiveness. It was only going to be getting worse from here.

"Yes. I told dad, I said I'll come get you instead. He seemed to be okay with that."

It was either Dad or Heidi. He preferred Heidi. At least, she wasn't AS overbearing as his father came to be.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," She said gently. Heidi guided her brother to the car that her father bought for her on her birthday. The vehicle was hard to miss. It had been a truck that their uncle had driven before he got arrested. Why Mort got her his uncle's getaway car was beyond him.

"Heidi?" Howard didn't turn to look at his sister. He wasn't really about this mushy stuff he was about to relay to his sister. This whole Randy thing was starting to bug him. Without giving out too much information. He wanted to know his sister's opinion on this, "Does that kid seem familiar to you?"

"Do you mean the new kid you were telling me about earlier?" She frowned, tapping her finger against the steering wheel in thought. She had no memories of him. Heidi would have known if Howard was friends with a purple-haired kid, "No. Why? Do you? You just told me he was the new kid."

"I don't know? I don't I've seen him anywhere other than school." Howard's eyes were trained on the window, staring at the school's clock tower that was seen from his house.

"Maybe?" Heidi turned at the corner of the street. She had the car park in front of their house, turning off the ignition, "He was probably here before he came to the school, maybe that's how you recognize him?"

"Probably." Then, there was that flash. Howard saw a different monster than the one he was facing before.

It was a bird-like thing. Instead of-whatever the juice that was. He remembered at that moment he heard a screech. It felt like that particular screech was like a calling to him. Like the bird was calling out to him. Howard hadn't said anything. Who would believe him if he had? That he felt like his legs were moving on his own.

"Howard?" He must have not paid attention because the door to the passenger side opened for him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He sighed through his teeth. Stepping out of the car, "I'm just exhausted."

He was not fine. Howard was angry beyond belief.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard touched the pinkish scar on the side of his head. It wasn't visible due to his hair sort of covering it. More like, Howard tried to brush some of his hair to conceal the scar. He hated the fact that people can see it. It was not really hard to find.

He mumbled something under his breath in annoyance, tracing his finger on the scar. For the past couple of days, he had tried his damn hardest to figure out what happened to him that day. Howard didn't think about it. Not that he remembered much from that day. The only thing he recalled was waking up in the hospital room with his sister grasping at his hand. Her eyes red from sobbing.

It was something that Howard had tried to put in the back of his head until now.

He had his suspicions. Howard had nothing to base it out of. It was just a nagging feeling.

'Since, Cunningham was supposedly his friend. It was possible that he might know what happened to him. He had tried asking the Ninja awhile back. However, The Ninja had always been hard to track down. Cunningham might be his best bet.

Howard let his hand drop. The scar barely covered. There were times like this that he wished his hair grew longer. Just staring at the mirror made him angry. All he needed was answers. That was all. Not the constant stonewalling from Cunningham.

He knew something. The way he acted nervous around him. Howard also spotted him behind the school. What the juice was he doing there anyway?!

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?!" Howard snapped. For a brief moment his eyes turned red. He immediately did a double take, blinking.

His eyes were back to his normal color.

"Howard?" His sister called out from upstairs, "I heard yelling. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Howard sighed, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Howard?"

"I'm fine, Heidi!"

"Will you be okay, Howie?" Mort asked. Fiddling with his fingers nervously, "I'm not sure if you should go today. "

"I'll be fine, Mort." Howard dismissed his concern with a wave, "No need to worry about me."

"O-okay, Howie. " Mort relented; when it came down to his son, "Be careful. Call me if anything happens or call your sister."

Howard grunted in acknowledgment. Mort spared him one last nervous look before heading out to work. His father had been hovering over him since the incident at school last week. No matter how many times Howard told Mort that he was fine. His father would constantly fret over him.

"He means well." Heidi chuckled at her brother, "You know that."

"So annoying."

"If I remember correctly, you're going on a trip today, right? Are you excited?" Heidi asked. Fetching her car keys from the counter.

"Yeah. To Mcfist's industries." Howard answered, "We're getting a tour. " His frown spreads into a wide grin. He was hoping for a free product form Mcfist, "I'm so hyped!"

"Bring home something for me, kay?"

"I'll get you some jerky."

The class are sitting on the steps, talking to their friends. Howard leaned against the railing, watching the students with an envious look. Howard wished he was there. Having a conversation with the rest of his class.

He longed to have friends. Howard just couldn't admit it to anyone. He'll just be made out to be some desperate loser.

Dammit!

Howard scratched the back of his neck. He felt something soft, "What the ... ?" He looked to see what it was. His eyes widened. Feathers? How? The feathers were orange and blue. Howard was fortunate enough to have caught it on time. He could have been the laughing stock of the entire school.

He immediately suspected it came from the pillows he slept on. Reassured, he tossed them to the side without a second glance.

Howard scratched his neck again as the itching feeling resurfaced. This time, he managed to rip out a lock of feathers, "What the juice?!" Howard tried to contain his panic. Where the hell were these feathers coming from?!

"Okay, everyone!" Silmovitz, the school's principal, called out to the class. "The buses are here to take us to Mcfist Industries, please line up, so we can get a move on!" He said in a cheerful demeanor that always made Howard cringe. He wasn't sure what was worse, Mrs. Driscoll bringing her dead husband on a class trip or the school's principal himself. Both of them were creepy as hell.

Howard let the feathers drop to the ground once more. If he knew this was going to happen. He would have stayed home from school. Too late for that now.

"Hey. Howard?"

Howard turned around to see who was talking to him. He was taken aback when Randy smiled down at him. His face littered with bruises. Which aroused some concern in him, "What happened to you?" He asked, sounding a little more demanding in his questioning, "You look like, you took a hit."

"Ha. Yeah, well. I'm pretty clumsy." He shrugged his shoulders. Randy flinched immediately afterwards as if something was causing him pain.

Howard scoffed at this, "Sounds like you tripped more than once, dude." Seriously, who was buying this? He had bruises on his face. It wasn't just one either.

"Back on topic." Randy said, completely ignoring Howard's 'concern' for him, "Are you okay? I mean, you were kinda angrily grumbling to yourself back there."

Howard's eyes widen in panic, "You saw the feathers?"

"I saw the feathers."

"You better not tell anyone, Cunningham." Howard warned. He attempted to sound intimidating, "I really don't need to be made fun of."

"I'm not making fun!" Randy waved his hands in surrender. His eyes spotted the scar on the side of Howard's head. Regret swam over him for seemingly 'abandoning' him that day. The teen immediately looked away when he realized he had been looking for too long.

Howard followed his eyes. Once, he figured out what Randy was staring at. He immediately clasped his hand on his scar, "Stop looking at it! I already have people staring as enough as it is!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just- I'm sorry. It looks like you got hurt really badly."

"It's fine." Howard grumbled, "I don't remember it."

"Y-you don't?"

"I don't." He took a step on the bus, "Why are you so curious? It's not like you were there." Howard glanced back at him for a reaction. Surprisingly, Randy looked serious for once. The nervous demeanor that he had before vanished. Howard waited for a response. Desperate for an answer to his year-old question.

"Hurry up, losers!" Flute girl yelled at them, "There are still people waiting to get on!"

"Can it, Flute Girl!" Howard retorted. Stepping inside of the bus. He sat alone in the back. His longing for friends quickly replaced with resentment towards everyone. Yes, that was the healthy way. Blame it on others. He watched with an intense glare as Randy sat alone in the middle of the bus.

As the bus surged forward. He drowned out everyone's conversation. Howard bared his teeth angrily. Unknown to him, his teeth were sharp. His eyes red with rage that building up inside of him.

Randy stared back at Howard, his face pale. Howard returned the sentiment with a cold look on his face. Randy quickly turned around. The red head watched with intensity as the teen rummaged through his bag frantically. He pulled out a red and black book that Howard never has seen before.

Randy slumped forward in his seat.

"That book." Howard observed, the book that lay idly on Randy's lap, "I've seen it before."

Randy flipped around uncontrollably in the book. Drawings coming to life as he fell down towards the abyss that awaited him. He landed safely on the ground. His surroundings a dark void, empty with no signs of the Nomicon's normal bright colors.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me. First Howard. Now, you. What is going on?"

Flickers of blue embers shone brightly, showing him a path. There were no arrows, no doodles. Just darkness. This was starting to feel vaguely familiar. Something that he didn't want to remember. Randy often tried to forget. Despite, the Nomicon constantly reminding him about it.

With a defeated sigh. He walked down the path to face his punishment once again. No matter how many sorry's Randy had delivered to the Nomicon. It seemed like the book will never forgive him. At this point, he was only the Ninja so he can face the consequences of his actions.

It was a fitting punishment. Watch as his friends move on without him. Forget that Randy Cunningham ever existed. It was only recently that he worked up the courage to return to school. Even then, no matter how much he avoided his classmates. It still stung.

"Nomicon? I know you're still mad. But, can we skip this? Howard is in danger of turning into a Tengu. I thought we sealed it back after it had escaped."

Nothing. No response from the book. Just uncomfortable silence. Randy walked down the path towards his destination. No sign of the First Ninja or the NinjaNomicon. It would have been reassuring to at least see someone. Randy should be used to it by now as Plop Plop would only greet him as he entered the book and the occasional advice from the Nomicon.

"Nomicon, please. Howard is in danger."

"Howard... Remember that time we could barely beat the Sorceress?" The disembodied voice echoed throughout the book.

"Nomicon. Don't do this..." Randy's lips trembled. His pain expression evident on his face.

A version of Howard and Randy appeared in front of him. This version of Randy had his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders, "I found out there is a spell to make you stronger. So that, when you're in danger again. You'll manage a lot better in battle."

"Uh, no." Howard grabbed his hand, pushing it away gently, "I think having the bird inside me is enough."

"Howard." Randy's voice trailed off. Randy remembered it well. The sorceress almost had him killed. He recalled Howard bleeding from his wounds from the witch's dark magic. The two had barely made it out of the land of shadows alive. There were no match for her at this rate.

"Cunningham." Howard responded rather sarcastically.

"I was terrified. I thought you almost died." Randy sounded like he was almost pleading.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Howard grunted, "My dad got all panicky when he saw all those gashes. I had to tell him I got caught up in a monster attack. "

"I'll do your homework for a year."

The offer made Howard perk up with interest, "And?"

"I'll give you my allowance for the year as well."

Howard looked at him with more anticipation.

"Free Mc Flubberbusters."

"Deal!"

"I did it to protect to him." Randy muttered to himself, "It was either that or mind wipe him for good. I couldn't bring myself to do that. He was my best friend. But after what happened. I regret not doing it."

Suddenly, the sky above him reverted back to a pastel blue. Grass below flourish again as it seemed that the book was returning back to life.

Black ink swirled in front of him, forming letters.

"Tame the beast from within."

"Tame the beast from within." Randy nodded. He understood what the book meant. Randy will have to reach out to Howard again. He is going to finally fix this mess.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm performing a ritual where I can make you stronger. You may feel some alterations." Randy explained, pulling out his mask from his backpack, "It shouldn't hurt too much."

"Too much? I don't know about this, Cunningham."

"Howard. You'll be fine. I promise." Randy smiled at him reassuringly. Howard sighed in defeat. If his friend said it was okay. Then, how was he going to doubt him?

Well, alright." Howard shuffled at little at Randy's expectant stare, "So, what kind of new powers do I get?"

"Lots of them, buddy. Lets begin-"

Howard.

Howard?

HOWARD!

"WHAT? WHAT DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!" Howard jolted up from his seat. His head turning from side to side.

Debbie lost herself for a moment when Howard jumped up like that. Some kids were staring, others were snickering as they left the bus. She took notice of Howard, his face red from embarrassment. She felt like someone was staring at her from. Acting on that suspicion, Debbie turned to see the new kid staring at both Howard and her.

When Debbie turned around, she saw Howard glared at him. Tension brewing in the air. She opened her mouth to say something until Randy spared one last look at Howard before stepping off the bus. She closed her mouth, sighing in relief, "What's that all about? Are you and Randy okay?"

"He's a shoob." He responded coldly. Making his way past Debbie. She followed closely behind him. Howard was normally a grumpy kid. But This? This was a whole new level of angry she has ever seen from Howard before.

"How?" Debbie pressed for answers. Honestly, she thought both Howard and Randy would be good friends. She was hoping Randy would approach Howard eventually. Judging by the stares they gave one another. It seemed like they talked once or twice before. Possibly, not a pleasant discussion.

"I feel like I met him before."

"Huh?" Debbie perked an eyebrow at him in curiosity, "Have you met him?"

"I think so-No, I know I have. He just won't admit it.""Howard." Debbie cast a worried look at him, "You probably thought you saw him."

Howard dug his hand into his pocket. Hesitating. He looked like he was debating with himself over something she couldn't make out. Finally, he took out the photo and handed it to her.

It was a picture of the two of them hanging out. Oh, so they were friends?

"I know what you're thinking, Kang." Howard informed her, "Check the date."

Debbie turned the photo around. Taking a closer look at the date Howard mentioned.

October 7th, 2012.

One year earlier. How is that possible?

"Who gave you this?" Debbie handed the photo back to Howard. She eyed the students around her, Debbie eyes finally landing on Randy; who was seemed to be glaring at everything. Debbie, a journalist in her own right was tempted to confront him based on the photo alone.

"Alright, kids!" Principal Slimovitz yelled to get their attention, "We're going into Mcfist Industries now. I want you guys to be on your best behavior for the Mayor. Stay close, and keep the volume down to a minimum."

"I don't know." Howard whispered, "I thought it was Cunningham at first."

"If he was your friend. Wouldn't you have more photos of him?" Debbie asked. The class walked into the building. Some of them were in awe over the robo apes that seemed to be carrying crates around. Some robo apes are working on assembly lines, packaging Mcfist goodies in their respected boxes.

"I could use some Mcfist jerky right about now." Howard said, focusing his attention on the assembly line, "Maaaybe, If I take one while Prinicpal Silmovitz isn't looking-"

"No," Debbie sighed, "and answer my question."

"Fiiine." Howard grumbled. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. However, this was Debbie Kang and she wouldn't stop bothering him if she wasn't provided with a clear answer.

"I tried finding photos of me and him" The red head shrugged, "Nothing. It was like he was wiped from our existence."

"This is crazy." Debbie's eyes narrowed at Randy. This complicated issue was making her head hurt. Even for a reporter like Debbie Kang.


	4. Chapter 4

"You gave me a headache, Kang." A long drawn out whine escapes from Howard's lips, as he settled himself on the tram that will take them on their second portion of their tour, "I really don't want to think about this anymore." This was supposed to be a happy occasion for him. Furthermore, he was gaining these intense flashes of his 'friend' and him talking about something important.

"From what?" Debbie sat in front of him. She never turns her head to Howard to acknowledge him. Her eyes were trained on Randy, who flashed her a nervous smile before settling down in the far-right corner of the tram.

"He's definitely hiding something." Finally, Debbie turns her gaze over to Howard. She couldn't help but express her concerns when she saw Howard leaning his head against the glass pane of the window.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Howard grumbled, already in a sour mood. What Debbie didn't know that deep down inside, he was screaming out in frustration.

"Okay, just don't let Cunningham get to you. Alright?"

"Too late for that."

The tram started to move, resulting in the students lurching forward at the sudden sharp move. Howard finally looked at Cunningham. Randy's look hardens at the Robo Ape that started to talk about the sights they were going to see.

Howard would normally be elated over the prospect of what he was going to see at Mcfist Industries. He kept his eyes on Randy, toning out the Robo Ape entirely.

"Here is the most famous Mcjerky. 100% Jerky-" One of the Robo apes fell into the assembly line, causing it to let out a mechanical cry.

"Ahem, anyway. If you turn to your left." Here is where we work on the bacon. We work tirelessly to make sure the bacon is up to par and ready to be shipped worldwide. You children have the opportunity to taste our new McBacon!" The tram went into a halt at the station. Once, the doors were open. The class lined up to get a taste of that bacon.

Howard sluggishly got up from his seat. He looked around to notice that Randy was no longer there. Howard had taken his eyes off him for a second. How did he just leave like that?

He slowly scooted over to the door, then scrambled away when no one else was looking.

What the juice was Cunningham up to now?

There was a lot to see in Mcfist Industries. It was possible he might have wanted to see more of the place. To be honest, if that WERE the case. Howard wouldn't blame him. Howard knew there was more to this. He had done this beforehand when Randy had appeared from the back of the school after a monster attack.

It was suspicious.

Mechanical footsteps can be heard from a distance. He quickly looked for a place to hide as the footsteps of the Robo Apes inched closer towards his location. Howard found a door and quickly opened the door and closing it gently, "Whew."

Howard watched carefully as the robo apes walked by the room that Howard took refuge in. The teen sighed in relief when the sounds of The Robo Apes disappeared down the hallway.

The door creaked open to reveal an empty hallway. Howard breathed in and out to calm his nerves. So far, no signs of Cunningham.

A terrifying scream echoed down the hallway. There was searing pain that suddenly emerged. Howard felt like his inside were on fire, resulting in his screaming as well. It wasn't a normal scream, it was more like a monster crying out in pain.

The screaming stopped for a minute, then it proceeded once more. Yet again, Howard felt that sharp pain from within his chest. He screamed out in pain, clutching his hands against his chest tightly. Tears rolling down on his face.

The door down the hall swooshed open. Several Robo apes appeared, some of them had weapons in their hands, while others were unharmed. The armed Robo Apes approached Howard with caution. He could feel one of them prodding him with their foot while the armed mechanical apes trained their weapons at Howard.

"We found **it,** sir." One of them said.

"Good, bring it here! And hurry up! We don't have all day!" Mcfist screamed into the microphone. He pressed the button that allowed him to hang up. A grin spreads from ear to ear as he shifts his gaze to a figure looming over the Ninja with contempt in her eyes. She reached out, grasping his chin.

"We have it, Sorceress." Mcfist said almost excitedly, "Now, about my reward-"

"What about the pay raise you promised me, when you said after you caught the Ninja." Viceroy chimed in, crossing his arms, "I still haven't forgotten.""

"Silence!" With the wave of her robes, she turned around to the two people; she unfortunately had to ally herself with. It was only temporary. The Sorceress had planned to kill them off when she reached her full potential.

"It...?" The Ninja behind her said. His wrists strung up in chains that connected to the ceiling above.

"Don't play dumb, Ninja. You know what we're talking about." Viceroy scrunched up his nose. If the Ninja would have just spilled the beans already. He would have been home already, watching soap operas without a care in the world.

"I don't..."

"We found the Tengu Stone." The Sorceress hissed through her teeth, "Your attempts at hiding it was in vain."

"No..." The Ninja's voice trailers off, his eyes widening in pain, "That's not possible. The Tengu is gone. We all saw it disappear!" He coughed violently, a splatter of blood escaped out of his mouth.

"Don't you lie to me." The Sorceress sneered, "You sealed it back into the stone after the last fight. You may have won that time. Now, things have changed."

The door slides open to reveal a redheaded teen in the robo apes grasp. His head hung low, too weak lift it up. His chest is rising and falling, indicating he was still alive.

"That's the Tengu stone?" Mcfist looked at the boy critically. He grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking him up, making Howard yelp. "Looks like an ordinary child to me."

"Howard!" The Ninja exclaimed in a panic. He started moving his tied hands, fully knowing he could not do anything to stop the Sorceress.

"I know this kid." Viceroy examined him closely, "That's Mort Weinerman's son. His father works here. Huh, I wonder if his father knows about this-"

"D-D-Don't touch my f-family..." Howard said weakly, "I'll kill you."

"You will do no such thing." The Sorcerer conjured up red stank from the tip of her fingers, "Hold him down while I extract the Tengu from him."

"NO!" The Ninja screamed again, kicking at nothing but the air, "You'll kill him!"

"On the Contrary, Ninja. You killed him." She cackled, "You killed him. When you decided to put the demon bird in him. This is all your fault."

"What...?" Howard spat out, "The Ninja? I don't know the Ninja-"

The Sorceress laughs as if this whole scenario was the funniest thing in the world. The Red Stank made its way towards Howard swiftly. The Red Stank turned into that of a hand. The hand sunk it's fingers in Howard's chest. The boy let out a blood curdling scream as the Red Stank started pulling on the bird that was within him.

"You truly don't know?" The Sorceress balked at him, "Did the Ninja erase your memories like everyone else?"

Howard turned his attention over to the Ninja. His sad eyes met the Ninja's, "Is this true?"

"Howard-"

"Is it true?!" Howard snapped. His eyes turning red. Howard felt anger, like he never felt before. He was still confused. Howard was obviously not thinking clearly. His anger was mostly directed towards the Ninja than the Sorceress. All this time, it was the Ninja who had the answers to his questions. That left him in the dark.

The reason why he was suffering.

The Ninja and Randy were the reason why he was so angry.

"I'm sorry, Howard. I'm so sorry." The Ninja apologized. He stared into Howard's red eyes with guilt-ridden expression written on his face, "I'm sorry-"

"You cannot hide in there forever, Tengu!" The Sorcereress applied more pressure, trying to draw out the Bird. Howard screamed out in response, thrashing under the Robo apes grasp.

"S-Stop! You're hurting him!" The Ninja cried out for his pain-stricken friend, "Please, stop!" He pleaded in agony over Howard's well-being.

"This is getting bad." Viceroy commented, "You sure this superpower is worth all this?" He spares an irritated look over his boss that was hugging him tightly.

"Now is not the time to be questioning our morals, Viceroy!" Mcfist tightened his grip on his colleague.

"Oh, boy."

"Boy."

There was a voice calling out to him. It sounded curt, blunt, in fact.

"Wake up."

Howard cracked his eyes open. He felt like he was floating. Weightless. It felt weird, not that he was complaining. He liked this feeling. Howard took in his surroundings, his feelings of relief were short lived and replaced with panic. Where was he? Everything around him was black, with a little bit of red illuminating in the background.

In front of him was a large black bird that he had seen in the school. Quickly, he backpedaled upon seeing the large bird, "What is going on?!"

"You do not remember me?" The bird cooed at him. Tilting its head curiously at its host.

"S-Sort of?" Howard stammered out to the bird, "I saw you at the school...? I think? And that dream, I had."

"Dream?"

"You were there and the Ninja-No. I remember, he had the suit on." Howard thought back to that dream he had back at the bus. It was fuzzy, so the details were hard to recall, "He was unmasked."

"That was no dream." The Tengu said, "That was real."


	5. Chapter 5

The accident" The bird confirmed, "was the Ninja's fault."

His surroundings began to change. It was no longer dark, the sky became a dark purple that obscured the sun. A loud crash can be heard. An enormous orange bird flew, landing in front of the school, that strangely seemed to unaffected by the destruction.

"It ends here, Ninja." The Sorceress snickered, circling the purple stank, "This was too easy. I didn't even have to put much effort into our fight. It's a shame that my love had perished fighting you. No matter, I will bring him back and make The Sorcerer stronger."

"Ha. You thought this fight was over?" The Ninja rose from the ground. He was littered with wounds from the fight with the Sorceress, "That's where you're wrong."

"Let's do this, Howard!"

The bird screeched in response. The mask on the Ninja's suit turned Red. However, he wasn't done. Suddenly, his suit glowed a golden red, brighter than the normal colors. The Tengu was the same way, it's feathers shone brightly. His eyes match the color of the Ninja's suit, it's deadly eyes trained on their enemy.

"We will defeat you, Sorceress. No matter what it takes!" The Ninja conjured up fire, directing it towards the Sorceress. Unlike before, the fire became intense. It was a lot bigger than the Ninja anticipated.

The Sorceress summoned up a shield to protect herself from the fire. The shield succeeded in protecting her from the blast.

"I see you've gotten some upgrades, Ninja." The shield disappeared at her command. The smoke that covered up the battlefield dissipated only to reveal that the Ninja had vanished within the smoke.

"Where-"

"Right here!" The Tengu's fist collided with the Sorcerer. Sending her flying back. The Sorceress crashed into the school building.

The Tengu screeched in victory. Unprompted, the Tengu breathed a fireball and aimed it towards the Sorceress direction, causing a huge explosion to happen.

"Howard!" The Ninja cried out, "I didn't tell you to do that!"

The Tengu growled his response. It felt like the Ninja was holding him down in this fight. The only reason why it was by his side was because he was tied to him. If he wasn't tied to him. The Tengu could as he pleases.

"Come, my dragon!" The Sorceress raised her hand in the air. Purple stank arose from the ground swirling into the air. The stank formed into that of a dragon, but purple.

"Let's fight fire with fire, Ninja and see who comes up on top!"

Before the Ninja could react. The Tengu took off to the sky to fly towards the Dragon. The Dragon howled, taking off after the Bird. Without the Ninja's orders, fire erupted from its mouth intending for the dragon to be it's target. The dragon moved effortlessly, the school's roof being destroyed by the fires impact.

The Ninja watched in horror as the Tengu fought the dragon alone. He could feel this strange sensation of power in his suit. The red lines on his suit glowed red, so did his eyes. From within the rubble, he could see the Sorceress walking towards him. A smirk spread from ear to ear, as she drew close to him.

"It appears, you don't have much control of the Tengu. Don't you?"

"Can it!" His ember eyes shone brightly. A fireball ignited in his hand, hurling it towards the Sorceress. The ball of fire bigger than he has ever seen.

The Sorceress eyes widen and vanished just in time. The fire exploded into different directions. Causing it to spread.

The Ninja searched his surroundings. His sword clutched tightly in his hands. The Ninja eyed the fire as it spread across the school. However, he was no longer concerned about that. Right now, his main objective is the Sorceress.

He felt someone behind him. The Ninja raised his sword up to block the Sorceress attack. Their swords clashed against another.

The Tengu appeared exhausted after dealing with the dragon. Some of its feathers were falling off. Claw marks scattered against its body.

The bird let a painful cry sounding more human than the last. The Dragon charges forward, claws outstretched to attack its opponent.

The Tengu mustered enough strength breath out a much powerful attack. The fire is bigger, and harder to dodge.

The stanked dragon roared and disappeared into stank. The Tengu won this fight. The bird's eyes fell onto the Ninja and the Sorcerer's fight. The Bird dove towards the Sorceress, using its big arms to knock her to the side.

"Howard!"

The Tengu growled at him in response.

"You don't get make that call!" The Ninja growled back, "We're supposed to fight them together! Not for you to wander off on your own!"

"My dragon..." The Sorceress mused, some strands of her hair covers her face. A crazed look plastered on her face, "How did you defeat it!?"

"We're stronger than you." The Ninja sneered under his mask, "and powerful than you. You may have had the upper hand before. Now, we will come on top. We will defeat you! It ends here Sorceress!"

"I have one more trick up my sleeves, Ninja." Strands of purple leather wrapped itself on both the Ninja and the Tengu. The Tengu reacted by thrashing about. It made the Sorceress chuckle at their fruitless attempts at getting out of their predicament.

"I'll admit, I underestimated you." The Sorceress flicked her hair to the side, "You are much stronger than I expected. It's a shame that I have to kill you. We could have been formidable allies."

She walked over towards the bird with her sword in hand, "I'll start with the bird, first."

"NO! Leave him alone!" The Ninja tried to one of his limbs to break free to no avail, "He's just a kid! I'm the one you want! Please!"

"This? A child? This is no child. This is a beast."

"Randy..." The tengu croaked, "Randy..."

"Howard." The Ninja spoke, "Look at me. I know you hate it. I hate doing this too, we have one last chance to amend this. We can do this. "

The Sorceress raised her sword in the air to deliver the final blow. The Tengu screeched loudly, making the Sorceress drop her sword to cover her ears. The bindings that restrained the Tengu became loose until he was finally freed.

The bindings on the Ninja became loose as the Sorceress's power over them vanished.

The Ninja began chuckling. Not in a very cheeky way. No, it sounded more manic. Under his mask, his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Why is he acting like that?" Howard observed the Ninja with fear in his eyes, "What happened to him?"

"Some rituals may advance our strength. However, it also comes with a price."

"What price did we have to pay?" Howard's eyes landed on his tengu form.

"Watch."

The fight droned on. The Tengu raised its fist in the air an attempt slam the Sorceress to the ground. The Sorceress moved away without much of an effort. She casts a purplish stank in a huge ball and hurls it towards the Tengu. The Ninja jumped up and swatted it away.

The Tengu whined weakly. It had sustained injuries during the course of the battle. There were slash marks scattered across his chest.

The Ninja also took a hit from the Sorcerer's attacks. Blood seeping from his wounds. He would collapse already if it weren't for the mask.

"Is that all you got, Sorceress?" The Ninja cackled. Opting to ignore the Tengu's pained whining in the background.

"You could barely fight before and now you're matching me in strength." The Sorceress could sense the strong aurora between the two of them.

"You're dragging this fight longer than it really has to be." The Ninja's eyes shone red with aggression, "I'm going to make sure you never return." He approached her with every intention to kill her and not send her to the land of shadows like before.

The Sorceress summoned up electricity with the tip of her finger, directing it past the Ninja and towards the electricity made contact with the Tengu, making him scream out in pain.

"He could have come back any time to speak to me." Howard clutched his chest. That explained all the scars he had scattered across his body, "He could have cleared this up."

"This is the Ninja's fault and his alone. " The Tengu spoke up once more, "He used us."

"He did. He used me. For his own gain." Howard felt that surge of anger emerge once more. How could the Ninja do this? Just abandon him like that? Erase his memories and never speak to him again? How did he think he could have gotten away with this?! That was not right.

"He couldn't look at you in the face."

"He's a coward." Howard growled loud enough for the tengu to hear.

"We shall teach them all a lesson." Deep red hues darkened Howard's eyes. His teeth becoming fangs.

"I'll teach Cunningham a lesson." The teen snarled, "A lesson, he will never forget."


	6. Chapter 6

This just in. Asi made an oppsie by loosing track of the chapters. I apologize! It appears I made an mistake. The correct chapter should be uploaded now.

* * *

 _"What the juice was that all about?" Howard stood in front of his friend. Their eyes met. His was that of concern with a mixture of anger evident on his face. Randy's hand is coated with blood, his face covered in bruises from the fight in the cafeteria. All because Bash wanted to make a backhanded comment about them. Typical teasing from Bash. Something they were normally used. This time, Howard barely contained himself. Wanting to pounce Bash and tear his chest open. Fortunately, this time. Howard just sighed, his claws scratching the table. Furthermore, Randy clenched his teeth. Trying to control himself._

 _It didn't work. Randy got up and attacked Bash without warning. Leaving Howard sitting there stunned. His anger long forgotten._

 _Their emotions had been on an all time high since that ritual they had performed several weeks ago. Randy just scoffed at him, pushing past him to get away._

 _"Hey! I'm talking to you, Cunningham!" Howard shouted after him. He instantly grasped his friend's arm tightly. Not intending on letting him go._

 _Randy whipped around to face his friend. His face reeked of annoyance, "What is it?! What do you want now?!"_

 _"What was that fight with Bash all about?! That was uncalled for!"_

 _"He deserved that." Randy seized his arm back, "I may have gotten in house suspension. But, it was worth it."_

 _"Shoob!" Howard's pupils turned red with anger, "I don't like Bash either. You punching him over and over again isn't going to prove anything!"_

 _"It proved that I was stronger than him. That I'm not the one to be messed with, Howard. If you have a problem with it. We can settle this right here and right now."_

 _"Fine by me." Howard's claws sharpened. His eyes turning red._

* * *

"Leave him ALONE!" The Ninja snapped. He could feel the intense hatred radiating from his friend. It made him panic.

"You'll pay." Howard finally spoke in a demonic tone. It was something the Ninja was familiar with, "You will all pay for using us!"

"Finally." The Sorcerer could feel the Tengu emerging from its host, "There is no use in hiding any longer bird demon. Come out and become one with me instead!"

Howard screamed once more. Wings protruding from his back. He was emerging. But, not the way the Sorceress was expecting him to.

The Ninja finally managed to break free from one of his chains. If he didn't stop this now. This could be disastrous.

"Go!" The Ninja shot a glare at both Viceroy and Mcfist. He would have to deal with them later. He didn't want any casualties from Howard's blind rage. They didn't deserve that fate. Even if they did take part in bringing back the Sorceress.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mcfist pushed Viceroy out of the way without a second glance back at his henchman.

"Sir, wait!" Viceroy scrambled to his feet and ran after his boss.

"Pathetic." Sorceress spat towards their direction, "I should never allow myself to stoop so low as to align myself with a bunch of mere mortals."

"No. You've made a mistake just by summoning me." At long last, his transformation was complete. The tengu extends his wings as if it were stretching, "All you humans do, is use my power for your benefit. Well no more!"

Just like that, he swatted the Sorceress away like a fly. The Sorceress had no time to react as her body made contact with the window.

"You're next." The Tengu approached the still struggling Ninja. The Ninja looked up at the Bird demon with a pleading look.

* * *

" _Howard! You're being unfair! I totally beat you in that level! Fair and Square! You have no right to smash my gaming console!" Randy shouted, waving his hands in the air in frustration._

 _"I'm not being unfair!" Howard retorted back, crushing the controller in his hands effortlessly, "You cheated!"_

 _"I did not cheat!" Randy exclaimed angrily. What the juice has gotten into him? He was calm at first, Now Howard was upset?! Over something as petty as this? Sure, Howard would get annoyed if he won a round. Never this bad! He suspected the Tengu had something to do it. After all, Howard is still adjusting._

 _"Howard, chill. It's fine. It's just a game, remember?" Randy said, trying to bring his friend back into the real world._

 _"I am chill!"_

 _"You are not chill! You're getting angry for nothing! Howard, just listen to me for once!" Randy tried reasoning with him. He could feel his own anger boiling up. The faint sounds of the Nomicon can be heard beating in the background._

 _Wait, Nomicon._

 _"You frustrate me so much, Cunningham! Everything you do makes me so mad!"_

 _"Just calm down, Howard." Randy warned as Howard drew closer to him, "This isn't you. Remember? It's the Tengu."_

 _"The Tengu...?" Howard frowned, "Oh-" The red-headed teen sighed, "Oh." Howard finally calmed down enough that it no longer looked like he was going to murder his friend._

 _"Sit down and relax. Do you want a Mcsquiddle?" Randy offered to his friend, "Sour flavor?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright, I'll be right back." All Randy heard was an audible grunt from Howard. The teen quickly scooped up the book in his arms and runs out the room._

* * *

"This was all a mistake, Howard." The Ninja finally managed to free his other arm, "I'm so sorry, Howard. I'm sorry. I did this to you."

"You do not deserve forgiveness." The bird demon leered over him. It used its arms, grabbing the Ninja once he freed himself.

The Ninja cried out when he felt pressure from the monsters grip, "I-I'm-this is all my fault. Please forgive me."

"I'm going to send you and the Sorceress to the Land of Shadows and see how it's like to be imprisoned for once." The Tengu jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground. The Sorceress was nowhere in sight. However, the bird can smell her.

"Howard!" The Ninja pleaded, "This isn't you!" He didn't want to hurt his friend. The Ninja had to figure out another way to deal with this.

"Howard isn't here!" The Bird snapped. Squeezing the Ninja harder, "He's gone!"

"NO! Howard is still there! He's stronger than you think!"

Suddenly, purple stank collided with the bird demon. Knocking it down a few pegs. The Sorceress emerged with purple stank engulfing her fists.

"You insolent bird!" The Sorceress roared, "All you had to do was obey me! That is all you are good for!"

This angered the bird. Its free hand swallowed up in flames. The demon's punch landed on the Sorceress's stomach. Making her fly away from the tengu.

"Howard. I know you're watching. I know you're angry. I should have come clean from the start. I just thought-We thought that it would best if your life was as painless as possible."

"It obviously didn't work!" The Tengu told through Howard's voice, "This all your fault!"

Purple chains emerge from above. The Tengu moved away from the chains effortlessly. Unfortunately, the chains redirect itself back towards the bird demon.

The Tengu was performing his next attack. Despite, not knowing how to counter the chains. The Bird braced himself only for the chains to bounce back on its own.

The demon turns its attention to the Ninja. The red lines on his mask glowed like the many times before.

"That was a close one." He heard the Ninja mutter under his breath. The Ninja protecting both of them? Why? Ah. His former host was inside him. That's why.

"I won't let you hurt him!" The Ninja glared sharply at the Sorceress; who landed on the ground with grace.

"It's too late for that, Ninja." She scowled. Twirling the stank in her hands once more. The Powerballs around her waist glowed intensely, "By the end of the day; you will be spending an eternity in the Land Of Shadows for the rest of your life!"

"I will make sure that both you and the Ninja will never return to this world again." The Tengu sneered. It's eyes focused on the orbs. Ah, so that's how she kept returning. This all made sense to him now. He should have seen that one coming.

Tossing the Ninja aside temporarily. He charged towards the Sorceress at full speed. The Sorceress conjured up stank to defend herself with.

The Tengu reached out and tugged the string that contained the orbs and yanked it off her. The orbs smashing into the ground.

"NO!" The Sorceress cried out, "MY ORBS!" she screamed out, weakening from the lack of power she once had.

The Bird wasn't done with her yet. He snatched her by the nape of her neck, "How does it feel Sorceress? To be weak and defenseless? It doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"Buddy." The Ninja coughed. Getting up from the cold hard ground. He flashes a concerned look towards his friend. There was no way Howard was still lost in the Tengu's mind. He knew that Howard was in there.

Somewhere.

"Let the Sorceress go. I'll deal with her." The Ninja limped towards the Tengu. His sword slipping through his hands, "She's powerless, now thanks to you."

"Don't try sucking up to me, Ninja. You will share the same fate as her." The Tengu warned. Keeping a close eye on his enemy as he approached.

The Sorceress remained in the Tengu's clutches. Unmoving. Which rang alarm bells in the Ninja's mind. Her shoulders were hunched like a haggard old lady. It didn't seem like she was a threat any longer.

"You did it, Howard. See? It's over. You won. She's not going to be hurting you anymore."

"You hurt me, Cunningham. Remember?" Howard spoke through the Tengu again, "Why?"

"Howard. I have no excuse. I thought-I thought we could be stronger together." The Ninja croaked. His lips quivering under his mask, "I thought this would be good for the both of us."

"Curse this child." The Tengu grunted in annoyance, "How is able to break free like that?!"

"He's stronger than you." The leather bindings securing his head unwrapped itself to reveal a disheveled Randy. "Howard will break free!"

"Your friend is lost in his own despair." The tengu snorted, "He made it evident that he didn't think of you fondly. This is his fate now. He will learn to accept it. Like the good host that he is."

"I won't let that happen."

"OH?" The Tengu laughed maliciously, "Do you want to end like this hag here?" The bird held up the Sorceress like she weighed nothing to it, "Actually, no. That is exactly what is going to happen to you-"

"No." Howard growled, "No, I won't let you. I won't let you!"

"You have to break free Howard!" Ultimately, Randy stepped in front of the Tengu. Weaponless. But, determined to bring his friend back, "Fight, so that you can kick my butt instead of the Tengu's!"

"Cunningham," The Tengu could feel the boy clawing his way back into his mind. It mentally tried forcing him back. Unlike the last time, Howard kept returning.

"Shut up, you pest!" The bird demon swiped at the Ninja. This time, he ducked out of the way. The Tengu wasn't done. He raised its fist in the air and tried to squash the Ninja into a pancake. Only for him to move out of the way without much of an issue.

"Get out!" Gradually, the tengu's feathers started receding into Howard flesh. Its wings going into Howard's back.

Randy rushed to Howard's aid as his friend shrank to his normal height. Howard collapsed next to his friend. His head on the Ninja's chest.

* * *

 _"HOWARD! NO!" The Ninja screamed from the top of his lungs before he endured the same pain that the Tengu felt. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His vision blurred. The Sorceress stood over him, she smiled triumphantly at the fallen ninja before her. At long last, the Sorceress would make him suffer like she had all those centuries ago._

 _The Ninja could hear another pop of electricity. It was going to end right here. All because he performed that stupid ritual. He put Howard in danger because of it and now, he was paying the price with his life._

 _He heard a growl. A ping of anger swept through him. No, it was more than just anger. It was hatred. The Ninja could see the tengu attacked the Sorceress with all the strength that he had left._

 _"Howard.." He called out weakly before everything went dark._

 _Howard?! Howard?! Oh gosh! Someone help!"_

 _Howard cracked his eyes open to see Debbie Kang cradling him in her hands. He couldn't move. He was too weak. He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to know what was going on and why did she have this panicked look on her face?_

 _Debbie looked like she had seen a ghost._

 _"Please say something! Anything?!"_

 _She reached out a bloodied hand towards his face. Woah, why was her hand so bloody? What happened to her?_

 _Howard felt so cold and light-headed. Felt like a feather. He could still see Debbie crying out for help in the background. Swarms of students appeared in his vision. Staring at him with concerned looks on their face._

 _Soon, teachers approached him. One of them is Driscoll and Bannister. Both of them shooed the kids away from the scene. Driscoll had to physically remove Debbie from the scene. The next thing Howard recalled was being picked up by the paramedics that arrived shortly after he was discovered.._

 _Howard woke up hours later to be greeted with a white room. The room spun for a few minutes until it finally settled. He tried moving only to be greeted with intense pain._

 _"Ow!" He hissed under his breath._

 _"Howard?" A voice sniffled beside him. Howard gradually turned his stiff neck to see his sister. Her eyes were irritated by the constant crying. Bags were under her eyes from the lack of sleep. All this time, she had been sitting next to him in hopes to catch her little brother awake and it had paid off._

 _"Heidi?" His voice croaked out, "What happened?" He gave her a weird look. He has never seen his sister cried like this before. It made him feel guilty._

 _"I was hoping you had answers." Heidi frowned; grasping her brother's hand gently._

 _"I don't?" Howard felt awkward just by sitting here and let his older sister caress his hand. It had been such a long time since she was this affectionate._

 _"Huh. Well, the teachers speculated you were in a crossfire of a monster attack." Heidi explained, "Were you trying to see the Ninja?"_

 _"Ninja..." Howard paused. He didn't remember anything about seeing any Ninja that day. In fact, now that he thought about it. His memory of... Yesterday? Last Week? (Ugh, who even knows at this point) was bleak. "No. I don't remember. My head hurts trying."_

 _"Your memory will come back eventually." Heidi's mood seemed to deflate even more when Howard couldn't recall anything._

 _"Where's dad?"_

 _"At work." Heidi caressed her brother's red hair. Howard groaned; feeling embarrassed by his sisters sudden affectionate behavior, "He had been here all day, yesterday. While you were still asleep. He, in fact, thought you wouldn't make it. Both Mom and Dad did."_

 _"Oh.." Howard sighed, "I'm tired."_

 _"Then, sleep." Heidi moved her hand away from his hair, "OH! One more thing. Debbie was here too. She left you these." Heidi opened up the draw to pull out a bag of chocolate and a get well card, "It was so sweet! She wanted to stay longer. But, she had school. She told me to call her when you woke up."_

 _"Debbie?" Howard turned his head away. His face turning a bright pink. Which sadly for him, Heidi took notice of._

 _"Do you like her?" A smirk spreads from ear to each as she inched close to her, "You can tell me._

 _"Ugh. Kang. Why was she even here?" Howard muttered, "Why?"_

 _"Maaaaybe, she actually cares?" Heidi offered an explanation. Howard once again grunted at this suggestion._

 _"I don't know." Howard took the chocolates in his hands, "I don't know what to say."_

 _"Say, "Thank you" When you see her Howard. It's common courtesy, afterall!"_

 _"I-I-okay." He glanced at the bag before handing it back to her sister, "I'll eat it later. I don't really have the appetite for it right now."_

 _"Okay, Howard." Heidi said, taking the bag back, "Are you going to sleep?"_

 _"Mhmm."_

 _"Good night, Baby bro."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"You have messed up for the last time!" A voice roared. Making the scenery inside the Nomicon shake violently. Randy, who has his head pressed against the wooden floor in a bowing position. Apologized profusely for his actions. The Book had every right to be upset at him. He didn't listen. Now, there would be consequences for his actions._

 _"I TOLD YOU!" The First Ninja spoke harshly. A scowl evident on his face; peering down his student with anger, "What DID I TELL YOU?! THE SPELL WAS DANGEROUS. USING THE TENGU LIKE THAT WOULD BE DANGEROUS AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU DELIBERATELY IGNORED ME!"_

 _"Satoru." Plop-Plop spoke softly. The First Ninja's right-hand man is sitting next to the First Ninja. He looked more saddened than angry unlike his friend._

 _"What?!"_

 _"You're being aggressive. Calm down." Plop-Plop sighed. This was one of the few times where the First Ninja became infuriated. Every so often, he would get annoyed when his previous students don't listen to him. The only time, he could possibly remember getting this angry was the MacAntfee situation and when his brothers were killed._

 _"I have every right to be!" He growled under his breath, 'I warned him! I told the Ninja not to do it!"_

 _"I didn't think it would get this far-" Randy sobbed through tears, "you're right. I didn't think this through!"_

 _"Your friend is hurt because of your actions. More people would have gotten injured due to your incompetence! I have to reverse this whole affair. Do you know how much power I will have to muster up for this?"_

 _"A lot." Satoru finished before Randy could reply, "So will you, Ninja. You're going to help me."_

 _"I understand, but-Are you going to take the mask away from me?"_

 _The First Ninja's look hardened at Randy. He said nothing at first. Satoru knew exactly what to do with him. He couldn't let Randy go after this incident. This was something that his current student had to fix. While he was content on making his student take on this responsibility alone. Satoru felt, he should step in._

 _"What are you guys going to do?" Plop-Plop questioned. First Ninja is unpredictable at times. Which made him nervous for Randy. Satoru's sharp look alone, scared him._

 _"I'm performing an advanced version of the Ultimate Lesson." Satoru said, now calm and collected, "Be ready."_

 _"How?" Randy spoke up. Finally looking at his teacher, "I thought, you just have to walk through a door."_

 _"The more sophisticated version requires the suit and the power of the Nomicon."_

 _"It wipes everyone's memories? Including Howard's? He won't remember me?" While it was for the best that his friend forget. He just couldn't ignore the pit of sadness lingering in his mind. He will be alone in his duties._

 _"That is the price you have to pay for your mistakes." The First Ninja turned around. A temple emerged from the ground, "Leave the book. You must be in your suit."_

 _"I-" Randy was about to speak once more before the First Ninja waved his hand in dismissal._

 _"I do not want to hear your apologies. You will make it up to me soon."_

 _With that, Randy was shloomped out of the book. The last thing Satoru saw before Randy left was his wounded look._

 _"This won't kill him, right?" Plop-Plop asked once Randy had left the book, "The spell?"_

 _"No." The First Ninja shook his head, "It will drain him of his power, yes. But, The Ninja shall be fine."_

 _"What are you going to do with him?"_

 _"I will not dismiss him. If that's what you're worried about, my dear friend."_

* * *

 _Randy opened his eyes to see the trees surrounding him. The sky is clear, unlike before. It was like a normal day. Despite, what had transpired a few hours before._

 _"Okay, Nomicon. I'm ready."_

 _The Nomicon glows intensely. At the same time, the mask began to glow simultaneously. The Ninja could feel the energy surged through him. The fading connection that he formerly had with his friend started to dissipate. He didn't want to let go. In fact, Randy tried holding on to the connection as long as possible. Yet, The Ninja knew he had to let go. With a heavy heart, he lets go of their bond._

 _Fourteen years of friendship went down the drain. Just like that._

 _"I'm sorry, Howard."_

 _A screech can be heard in the distance. The Tengu that was once bonded to Howard flew in the sky. The Ninja stood there, mesmerized for a moment until he realized, he had to catch the Tengu before it decided to enact its revenge on someone. Due to the shattered bond, the Ninja could no longer tell if it was or angry or not. Judging by the sounds, it was making. It just might be._

 _"You don't remember anything?! AT ALL?!" Debbie exclaimed. Her notepad tightly grasped in her hands. She couldn't just report this if Howard didn't remember anything. Furthermore, the school needed her to report about the school's destruction. The reporter thought she could get the latest scoop if she spoke to Howard first. Since, he was involved after all!_

 _"Is this what you came here for? To get the news? Do you not have any sort of compassion, Kang?" Howard grunted; taking a bite out of the chocolates Debbie had given him earlier._

 _"You're the last one to talk about compassion, Weinerman." Debbie sighed, tucking away the Notepad. He was right. She should have asked if he was okay. Debbie came here to see if he was alright. Honestly, she did care. Even if she didn't want to admit it._

 _"Okay, seriously. Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. You're like the tenth person to ask me that already!" Howard was exaggerating, of course._

 _First, Mort, then his mom, and finally Heidi._

 _Now, it was Debbie. When will it end?_

 _"Exxxccccuuuuse me for caring." Debbie huffed in annoyance over Howard's attitude, "I just heard from the teachers that you won't be coming back for some time."_

 _"The teachers?"_

 _"Everyone in Norrisville High knows about it." Debbie observed Howard's reaction. The redhead simply shrank even more when he heard the news._

 _"Great." Howard shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted to be popular. But not like this."_

 _"You'll live."_

 _"Says the one who isn't injured!"_

 _"They think you got caught in the crossfire with the Ninja and a monster." Debbie frowned. Some sources were sketchy at best. Furthermore, she heard the teachers talking about what might had happened on that day. Silmovitz practically lost his mind when the news got out that Howard had been hurt. Debbie recalled the principal being deeply distraught that he almost lost one of his students on his watch._

 _"I heard." Howard asked, "Do you know if the Ninja was there?"_

 _"It's possible." Debbie shrugged her shoulders, "They should have been there."_

 _"Thanks." Howard flashes one of his rare smiles at Debbie, "For uh-the cookies."_

 _Debbie blinked. Being caught off guard by Howard's words. A deep shade of red appears on her cheeks, "Oh! Yeah, I thought you might like them."_

 _"Did you make them?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You should make more." Howard grinned from ear to ear, "It's really good."_

 _Debbie is left speechless by his compliments. For as long as she knew him. He never complimented her this way before. It almost made her respect him more._

 _"Thanks. I appreciate it. How are your injuries?"_

 _"Pain." The corners of his mouth twitched at the question, "So much pain. I have a lot of gashes, and my head feels like someone threw concrete at me."_

 _"I hope you feel better." Debbie reassured him, "You'll be better in no time."_

 _"Thanks..?"_

 _"You're welcome."_

* * *

 _"Does he hate me, Plop-Plop?" Randy sat on the Tatami mat facing Plop-Plop. The First Ninja, who normally sat next to the squire was nowhere to be seen. Plop-Plop casts a very weary smile at the Ninja in an attempt to reassure him._

 _"He does not hate you, Ninja. I don't think he can bring himself to hate you." The squire looked behind him. Among the Shoji doors lied the First Ninja, sleeping from performing the spell that made everyone forget their memories. Plop-Plop knew it would be some time before Satoru emerged again._

 _"I've made a huge mistake, Plop-Plop."_

 _"Yeah, you did. Dwelling on it isn't going to make things better. You have to work to gain the First Ninja's trust again." Plop-Plop eyes made contact with the Ninja's tired look, "First, you must rest."_

 _"How can I rest after placing my friend in danger?" Randy asked, sagging his shoulders in defeat._

 _"Well, I mean, you're no use to us if you're going to sit here and mope about it."_

 _Randy's eyes twitched as the insult felt like a dagger seeping deeper into his wounds. As soon as Plop-Plop realized this. He waved his hands frantically, "That's not what I meant! I mean, you have to keep pushing forward. If you're going to let, this affect you. You're going to end up being stanked and that's something we all want to avoid."_

 _"Howard... Is he going to be alright?" Randy pursued his lips together. Fiddling with his hands nervously._

 _"He will be fine. He did save you."_

 _"I should check on him-"_

 _"No." The door leading to First Ninja's room slides open revealing an unmasked Satoru. His hair is disheveled. Green strands of hair in front of his face. His whole demeanor seemed worn down, "That is a weight a Ninja can no longer cannot carry. You must leave him be, if you value your life. Do you understand me?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Do you understand me, Ninja?" He reaffirmed. His face stoic and cold, "I don't want a repeat of this mistake."_

 _"Y-Yes, First Ninja." Randy sputtered out. His eyes downcast on the tatami mat below._

 _"Did you catch the Tengu?"_

 _"No." Randy stroked his arm. Having a feeling that the First Ninja was still furious with him, "It flew away before I can grab it."_

 _"Then you must find it." The First Ninja clasped his head due to the spell draining him, "That is your priority right now. The Tengu stone is in your possession. Utilize it."_

 _"I'll find it."_

 _"Good. The Tengu normally appears at night. It will definitely try to hunt you down. Use that to your advantage and seal it back in the stone."_

 _"Good Luck, Ninja!" Plop-Plop said excitedly a lot more enthusiastic than the First Ninja, "I'm rooting for you!"_

* * *

 _"How are feeling Howie? Mort gently ushered his son into the house. Panicking whenever he took even a step inside his own home._

 _"I'm fine." Howard growled under his breath. It was already bad enough that he was in tremendous amount of pain. Another when Mort kept worrying about him. It had its ups and downs. Like being spoiled rotten for one instance. In his first week alone, Howard had gotten more ice cream and cookies than he can count. Most of it, from his Mother and Father._

 _However, it was starting to have it's cons. He couldn't really go anywhere without his father leering over him._

 _Howard was glad to be home. Where he can eat food that didn't taste like crap. Howard felt weird when the doctors were constantly checking up on his condition and asking questions that he didn't have the answers to._

 _It felt more awkward when the teachers came in to see him. Howard wanted to hide under the blankets. Again, being prodded with questions. It took a nurse to shoo them all away._

 _"Any pain?" Mort pried, "Do you need your medicine?"_

 _"No, Mort. I'm fine."_

 _"Are you sure-"_

 _"I said, I'm fine Mort!" Howard snapped at his father. He flinched. Now, a sharp pain greeted him. His father blinked, nervously fumbling his hands._

 _"I'm sorry, Howie. I just worry. "_

 _Howard sighed at his father's concern, "It's fine, dad. I just need some sleep."_

 _"Why don't you nap on the couch? You might open your wounds if you walk down the stairs."_

 _With the help of his father. Howard was wheeled towards the sofa. Once again, he twitched when Mort lifted him up and adjusted his son on the couch._

 _This was going to be one long summer._

* * *

 _"I'm disappointed Plop-Plop. No, more than disappointed. Scared. I almost lost him. I thought he would lose himself. He almost did."_

 _Plop-Plop placed some tea in front of him that he brewed up for the two of them, "Randy will fix this. You know that he will."_

 _"Will I ever trust him again?"_

 _Plop-Plop grabbed his cup; sipping it lightly before setting it down. It seemed like he was deep in thought. Unusual in normal circumstances, "There is something that a friend told me long ago. Beginning is easy. Continuing will be hard."_

 _"Who told you that quote?" Satoru took a sip of his tea. Flashing an odd look at his squire._

 _"You did."_

 _"Huh."_

 _"He'll come back from this, Satoru. Give it time."_

 _The First Ninja wordlessly sipped from his tea._


	8. Chapter 8

AYY, so I finally finished the fic :D. I miiight write one more fic, but we'll see. See you guys, soon!

Howard, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Howard heard a disembodied voice echoing in his ear. His headache felt like a truck just got rammed into his head. His whole body ached with pain.

Gradually, he stirred awake after he felt several light slaps to his face. Staring down at him is his best friend-or the Ninja is what he used to call him. Howard felt conflicted rather he was overjoyed or angry to see him.

Unexpectedly, the teen felt lighter. Less angry even. Howard would be angry with the Ninja. If it weren't for the fact that he hadn't felt like this in such a long time.

"You did it." Underneath Randy's mask was a smile. Happy to have his friend back to normal again.

"Of course, I did." Howard grunted in pain, "Why do I feel like I have a piece of me was ripped out?"

"Probably, because-" The Ninja reached into his suit to pull out an orange orb that glowed intensely, "I put the Tengu in here."

"You were able to take it out?" The ginger haired teen stared down at the stone with hatred.

Randy took notice of Howard's lingering stare. He may not be possessed by the Tengu anymore. However, Howard can deliver a mean stare that could make anyone shiver.

"Yeah. I'm glad, you were out because it really would have hurt if you were awake."

"What do you mean it would have hurt if I were awake?! It still hurts! My back is sore!" Howard scowled.

"Well, would you rather wither in pain as I forcibly take the Tengu from your body?!'

"Hmph, you win this round, Cunningham." Howard got up from the ground with the Ninja's aid. His legs felt wobbly after not using his human legs for some time.

"Thanks," a grin tugs the corners of Howard's mouth, "Thanks for saving me. I mean it."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing! It's making me feel mushy!"

"Want to hug it out?" Randy extends his hands to him. Howard hesitated. Looking from side to side before finally relenting.

"Fine, let's do this quickly before anyone catches us."

"Deal."

The two embraced one another for what seemed like a long time. It felt good to finally be by Randy's side. This begs the question. Will Randy mind-wipe him again? The thought of it lingered in his mind.

"Does this mean I'm going to forget you?" Howard glanced up at the Ninja with a pouty face. Randy looked at him. Shaking his head confirming that he was not getting mind-wiped again.

"Nah. I won't do that to you again."

"Even if the Nomicon says so?"

Randy hesitated. The Ninja had a suspicion that the Nomicon wasn't too happy with that vow just now. Ah well, he will have to deal with that later. Right now, Howard is more important.

"Even, if the Nomicon says so."

"RANDALL CUNNINGHAM!"

A voice shouted from a distance. Howard immediately pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The teen knew exactly who it was. Howard had completely forgotten about her until now. Out of all times she decided to show her face. Now, was the time? Debbie Kang had a knack for this.

"Ho' boy." Randy whispered. Randy didn't know what was more embarrassing. Being caught hugging Howard or someone knowing his secret identity.

"Oh, um. Hello Citizen!" Randy called out to Debbie in his self proclaimed heroic voice, "I'm the Ninja! Who is this Randy Cunningham. You speak of?! Sounds like a cool dude!"

"I'll handle this." Howard grumbled under his breath. Not very impressed with Randy's attempt at fixing the situation.

"Kang!" Howard approached her. Not really knowing what excuse he was going to pull to get Debbie to believe him nor Debbie didn't seem interested. The reporter was more fixated on The Ninja's identity. She stared at him with a critical eye as he stopped in front of her.

"Looks like your memory is all better now." Debbie finally said, "Mind telling me what that goose chase was all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Really? It makes sense." Debbie crossed her arms as if she was ready to scold a child, "The frequent absences between you two. Randy running off and the Ninja appearing a moment later. You-Well, I didn't expect you to hide this from me."

"I didn't hide anything from you, Kang." Howard felt a pang of guilt in his stomach for lying to her once again, "Those are a series of coincidences. You don't really have proof."

"Then why lie?"

"How did you get here?" Howard changed the subject quickly to avoid answering the question.

Amazingly, it worked. Debbie looked more concerned than angry, "I heard an explosion. Principal Silmovitz was rushing us out and then when we were outside. He said you and Cunningham were gone. I immediately went back inside. Thinking you had gotten yourself into another accident. As for Cunningham, I see, he has been the Ninja this entire time."

Debbie looks past Howard to the Ninja sitting down with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. She will have a word with him in a minute.

"He's not the Ninja."

"So, Where Randy?"

"I don't know, Debbie."

The Ninja had slipped away while the two were arguing. If this was going to work. He would have to appear behind Debbie and initiate the Mind-wipe.

* * *

"I know you're angry, First Ninja. But I have to ask you something. "

"It matters not." First Ninja turned around to face him with a calm expression, "I know what you will ask of me."

"You want to bring Debbie Kang here to give her the Ultimate Lesson. Yes? I would have also advised you to bring Howard. However, it seems your decision on that matter has been made. I won't force you to mind-wipe him."

Hearing that was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. The Ninja can finally start anew.

"Ninja, you have shown me that you are worthy of forgiveness." The First Ninja placed his hand on his student's shoulders, "I yelled at you because you had scared me half to death. I thought I had lost another Ninja. If you had stayed longer. Well, you would have become corrupted along with Weinerman."

"-seeking power doesn't always lead to strength. It can lead you astray."

"I will listen." Randy said. Blinking to prevent himself from sobbing, "I'll listen, I promise."

"You have already proven that to me. As a Ninja, you must move forward."

* * *

This was turning into a cycle. Debbie Kang insisted that Randy is the Ninja. While Howard kept deflecting. When he saw the Ninja, his eyes grew big. Especially, when he saw the glowing book in his hand. Hatred once again seeped into his mind.

It wasn't the time to get angry.

There was a moment of hesitation. Howard didn't want Debbie to be Mind-wiped. He feared what the Nomicon might do once Debbie enters the Nomicon. Will their friendship end? As Howard vaguely remembered Cunningham being mind-wiped had him completely forget about Howard and his time as the Ninja.

"Debbie!"

"What is it?!"

"Turn around, I see the Ninja!"

"Where-" Howard reaches out when Debbie turned around. Her body felt backwards. Fortunately, Howard caught her before she can hit the ground.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her. Right?" Howard prodded. Flashing a concerned look over to his friend.

"Don't worry, buddy." With Debbie out of the way. He can finally unmask himself. Randy took the mask off. The Black leather bindings unwrapping itself from the teen.

"You look terrible." Howard mocked. Seeing Randy look more disheveled than usual. Despite him looking worn down. His smile was ever so noticeable.

"Yeah, well. I didn't have time to focus on my hair. Saving lives, remember?"

Howard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks to you we might have to do extra credit."

Randy grumbled under his breath. That was true. It was more Mcfist's fault then his. Furthermore, he'll be put to blame not Mcfist.

"Come on," Randy grumbled, "Let's get back to the class."

"What about Debbie?"

"We'll tell them she bumped her head."

* * *

"Are you going to keep the Tengu inside the stone this time?" Howard's eyes landed on the stone. His face twisted in pure disgust. Even when the Tengu is in the stone. It shines brightly calling for Howard.

Sensing this, Randy puts the stone on the carp mosaic where it should have been in the first place.

"Not sure what's worse," Howard began, "The Tengu or Debbie Kang."

"Debbie Kang by far." Randy joked. Trying to lighten the mood of this tense atmosphere.

"Since the Sorceress has been defeated. I don't think we need the Tengu. Unless, someone wants to take the stone. Which I doubt." Randy had some ideas on where to put the demon. His room wouldn't do. Since, his mom liked to clean in there. Which would either lead to the wrong hands or being thrown out. No, the stone had to be hidden. Secluded. Where no one would think to find it. "Right now, I'm thinking about moving the Tengu underground."

"Anywhere. As long as it's away from me." Howard flinched. The Tengu screaming in his head in fury. Howard clasped his hands on his head; shaking his vigorously to get the bird out.

"Do you still hear the bird?" Randy asked. Rubbing his hands onto his friend's back in a soothing motion.

"Don't you?"

"No." Randy shook his head, "don't worry. It's influence will weaken when you're far away from it."

"Easy for you to say." Howard let his shoulders slump. At Randy's urging. He moves forward. The last thing he hears is the Tengu swearing revenge on the both of them.

The next day. All was normal-well, as normal as it could be. Due to what happened at Mcfist industries. He gave the principal a considerable grant. Possibly, hush money. Howard and Randy only know of this because Debbie dug deeper into the case.

Howard was relieved to hear that Debbie did not recall the incident with the Ninja. From what Howard heard from Debbie. Silmovitz had told her that she had bumped her head. Though, he didn't explain how she had gotten hurt.

"I don't get it." She said, shuffling papers on her desk, "how did I hurt my head when I didn't get a bump?"

"You fainted?" Howard guessed, "Must've been one scary monster."

"Ugh, and I heard from sources that the Ninja saved me! What I would do to get my hands on him!"

"That sounded like a threat." The bell rang. Indicting class was about to start. Typically, Howard dreaded going to class every single day of the week. This time, he welcomed it. He just wanted things to be normal again.

"It's a promise, Howard." She stared at him with a determined look, "I want to know what makes him tick. Who is he? Is he actually immortal? What was Norrisville like back in the day-"

"You sound obsessed." Howard stared at the bulletin board that had his classmates names and faces on there. Moreover, his face is now crossed off. Suspecting that Debbie no longer considers him the Ninja.

"Call it what you will. I will find out the truth." Debbie stood up from her desk. Circling around the red-haired boy with a cloud of suspicion,"I was told that you were with the Ninja."

Howard rolled his eyes at the subtle accusation, "The Ninja told what happened to you and went to check on you."

"That's not what my sources told me." Debbie firmly said, "They said I went after you!"

"Well, your sources are wrong!'' Howard retorted back, "What are you accusing me of?"

Debbie jabbed her nails on Howard's chest, "I'm accusing you of knowing the Ninja's identity."

"I don't know the Ninja's identity." Howard gently lowered her hand, "No one knows. He's the Ninja for a reason."

The two stared at one another. Their eyes met. Both of them wanted to say something to clear the air. Yet, no one spoke up. There was no annoyance in Howard's eyes. Not like before. They were soft and gentle.

"Right." Debbie coughed to clear the air. Averting her eyes away from his, "You can go to class now."

Howard opened the door to see Randy standing outside. His hands tucked into his sweater. His back leaning against one of the lockers, "What did Debbie want?" He asked, breaking away from his posture.

Howard closed the door behind gently. Looking behind before silently gesturing Randy to follow him, "She thinks I know who the Ninja is."

"Ha! I thought she might accuse you of being the Ninja!"

"Are you sure your 'mind wipe' worked?" Howard glanced at his friend skeptically,"Debbie is catching on fast."

Randy waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine. As long as Debbie doesn't claim she knows the Ninja. We're fine."

"Hey, Cunningham." Howard spoke up again, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"So, I only found out about you from a photo." Howard fetches the now crumpled up picture from his pants pocket, "I was wondering, if you were the one who put it in my locker?"

Randy halts midway in his path to give Howard a weird look, "Why would I do that? I mindwiped you, remember?"

"Wait, so, it wasn't you?!"

"NO!"

"Then who-"

The two looked behind them to see that no one was there. Both teens exchanged weird looks. Someone out there knows about Randy being the Ninja. Has knowledge about the friendship between the two enough to have a photo of the pair. It sent shivers down their spines to know they have a potential stalker.

What they didn't know is that while they weren't looking. A man with an auburn mustache sporting a cowboy hat had been watching them the entire time.


End file.
